


What's in a name?

by ALWrite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWrite/pseuds/ALWrite
Summary: Mercy and Justice's squirrel boy wants to join Inspector Javert on patrol - and he hasn't even been given a proper name yet!





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madame_le_maire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Vices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958304) by [madame_le_maire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/pseuds/madame_le_maire). 



> This work is actually a continuation of the stories "Small Vices" and "To Cradle and to Keep", both by madame_le_maire. In order to get the most out of it, you might want to read those two stories first and then come back to "What's in a name?"
> 
> With a respectful (and amused) nod to madame_le_maire who made me fall in love with Inspector Javert's "face squirrels".

"No, you cannot come with me on patrol," Inspector Javert exclaimed for the umpteenth time, "you don't even have a name yet!"

The answering chatter turned from annoyed to angry.

Javert looked at the small, furry creature sitting in front of him on his desk. Compared to Mercy and Justice, their baby boy wasn't even half their size, but the angry look on his face spoke volumes.

Javert sighed. "Let me explain it to you again: First, you train. Then, you work." He furrowed his brows, giving his voice an extra-stern touch. "When you are grown up, you can commence police training. And when you have passed the necessary tests, then - and only then! - you can come with me on patrol."

_Chirp?_

"No, we are not starting your training now!" Javert thundered. "You have not even learned how to groom properly!"

_Whoosh!_

Four little paws raced up along his sleeve, over his shoulder, up his neck and nestled in his hair.

"Not me!" Javert shouted. "You must groom yourself, boy!"

 

 

Valjean couldn't restrain himself any longer and laughed heartily. Javert shot him a disapproving look and fished the red-furred annoyance out of his hair.

He held the dishevelled animal right in front of his face for direct and intimidating eye contact. "When I have found a suitable name for you, then you may ask me again, boy."

He placed the squirrel back on the desk. The 'boy' was so crestfallen that he collapsed like a balloon loosing air.

Javert's frown melted away at the pitiable sight. He bent over the little creature and used his index finger to stroke over its dishevelled fur. _He really was a ruffled little fellow! Over-eager and enthusiastic... which wasn't necessarily a good thing. On the other hand, the still-tiny squirrel was always quick to sit on his shoulder and watch his every move while he was working at his desk._

Javert sighed. Then he offered the animal an almond, but it turned away and sniffled.

From the couch came a friendly squeak. The boy's sister sat on Valjean's shoulder grooming his hair and chattering right into his ear. Javert could see Valjean's enthusiastic nod at the chatter, and then his hand pressed over his mouth to prevent him from snorting out loud with laughter. When he realized that Javert was observing them, he quickly made a show of turning his attention exclusively to the squirrel girl.

"What a gentle little thing you are," he cooed and scratched her behind her ear. The small creature leaned into the touch. For show, Valean smiled at Javert and rubbed a bit harder. The girl's leg started jerking in synch with the motion. "We should call you 'Lenity'," Valjean continued, "would you like that?"

_Chirp?_

"It means 'kind' and 'gentle'", he explained rubbing on and on. All of a sudden the squirred turned away, raised her hind paw to reach behind her ear, and started scratching it vigorously.

Javert smirked.

Valjean cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should call you 'Clemency'," he continued his musings. "Yes," he exclaimed warming to the subject, "your mother is called 'Mercy', and if we call you 'Clemency', then that will make a nice match, don't you think?"

_Chirp?_

"Or perhaps 'Charity'. That is even better. Wouldn't you like to be called 'Charity', you beautiful little girl?"

The squirrel stopped scratching and chattered into his ear again. "Yes, really," Valjean answered her. "I think it's perfect. - What do you think, Javert?"

Javert shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it's a decent name..."

"No, that's not enough," Valjean answered. "A name must fit the personality," Valjean objected. "And 'Charity' would honour her parents, too. Well... her mother, so to speak." A sudden idea hit him. "Javert, you have to find the boy a name that gives Justice... well, _justice_."

Javert and the squirrel boy looked at each other. Fortunately, their synchronised eye-rolling went unnoticed by Valjean. They were both sure that between the two of them they would find the right name... eventually.

 

A moment later, the squirrel boy groomed himself quickly and then sat upright on his haunches looking expectantly at the man in front of him. Javert's finger described a circular motion, and the boy turned around for inspection.

 _Well, it wasn't as good as he liked it to be, but one had to make allowances for age and inexperience_... Javert smiled and nodded. He presented the almond again. Two eager paws snatched it away, and the little animal ran over to its sister, broke the almond in two and handed one piece to her.

 

* * *

  

When Javert returned from the police station with his arms full of files that evening, the boy already sat on the table waiting for him.

Javert did not quite believe his eyes. The little squirrel was perfectly groomed, his fur gleamed, and even his ruffled tail with the uneven little hairs was combed as well as could be done.

_Chirp!_

A little paw was raised in an as-yet unpractised copy of what looked suspiciously like a salute.

Javert stopped in his stride and stared. The squirrel did not stir.

Javert stood and stared on. Even Valjean who happend to be nearby began to notice that a test of some sort was being conducted. Only when he saw that the boy's little paw began to twitch, Javert relented. He nodded approvingly and placed his files on the desk beside the squirrel. "Yes, you may help  me."

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

 

 

For hours they sat.

The boy had helped him place his pencils 'just so', he had rushed over to retrieve the missing eraser from his 'thieving sister', he had helped sort the files into three different stacks, and he had placed the ink stand within easy reach of the Inspector.

But then he had tried to dip the feather into the ink and hand it to Javert like a proper _secretarius_ , and the move had gone terribly wrong. The feather had been too long and too unwieldy for the small paws, and the tiny creature had lost his balance and tumbled on his back with the ink dripping onto his pale belly. Even the most vigorous scrubbing had not helped, and the pathetic sounds the boy gave at his futile efforts had made the corners of Javert's mouth twitch and lift ever-so-slightly before he had resumed control over his features again.

It was late when Javert finally chased the squirrel boy into bed. Exhausted after a long day and a lengthy rubbing of his sensitive belly with milk and vinegar - an old household recipe of Valjean's to remove ink stains from hide - the boy fell into his nest and cuddled up to his sleeping sister.

Meanwhile Javert exchanged a serious look with Mercy and Justice.

 

* * *

  

"She wears a blindfold, so that her judgment is not influenced by appearances," Javert said describing a model of Justitia on his desk. The 'boy' sat on his haunches, fascinated by the figure which was way taller than the not-yet-grown squirrel. Cautiously, he stretched and sniffed at the two scales.

"The scales symbolise balance," Javert explained. "When something happens that tips the scales, a solution has to be found to put them into balance again. Once balance is found, justice is achieved."

For demonstration he put a hazel nut into one of the scales, and - predictably - the scale moved downwards. Then, he placed another nut into the second scale, and the two scales shifted until a not-quite-perfect balance was reached.

The little squirrel gave an excited chirp.

"Are you two finished?" Valjean entered the room. "Supper is on the table, and it is getting cold."

"Coming," Javert answered and left the room. Cautiously, the little animal fetched the heavier nut from the scale and nibbled at it. When it put back the nut, its weight was lighter than the weight of its counterpart and the scales did not balance. So the boy reached for the second nut and trimmed it, too. But after he had put it back, alas, now the second nut was too leightweight...

By the time the squirrel boy had managed the perfect balance, there was only about a third left of each nut. Satisfied that the job was finally done, he turned to join his family for supper. But supper had long since finished, and in the doorframe stood a large shadow: the Inspector had been watching him!

 

* * *

 

The next evening Javert put a bowl full of nuts in front of the four squirrels. As soon as he turned to sit down to his own supper, the boy jumped into action. He snatched the nuts his parents and sister had already been grabbing and started to distribute the contents of the bowl evenly among his family. Nut by nut he fetched and handed out impartially. While his family gobbled down their food, the boy's own plate remained untouched throughout the process. In the end only two nuts remained. Javert perked up.

"What is so fascinating about squirrels eating dinner?" Valjean asked, irritated that Javert's full concentration was soaked up by the happenings at the squirrels' dinner table.

Without losing as much as a second, the boy halved the two nuts, so that now there were four pieces - one for each of them. While his parents and his sister kept enjoyin their dinner, the boy distributed the last pieces almost cremonially. Then he sat down in front of his own plate and gave a deeply satisfied sigh which spoke his feelings eloquently: _Balance had been achieved._

Over at the humans' dinner table, Javert nodded to himself and turned his attention back to his own dinner - completely missing Valjean's frown.

 

* * *

 

"How graceful you are," Valjean praised the squirrel girl. She was going through her usual morning gymnastics routine which involved jumping through the house in a series of coordinated movements, sometimes so fast that it was difficult to keep track of her whereabouts. She had just jumped from the back of the chair to the sofa, and from there on top of the book shelve and had now, finally, reached the windowsill where Valjean always placed a surprise for her. This time she found a handful of pine seeds. Chirping happily she began to eat.

Javert had repeatedly admonished Valjean not to feed the squirrels so abundantly. He remembered only too well his predicament with Mercy and Justice not too long ago. But just like Javert could turn a completely deaf ear to Valjean's words when he was carrying out his duties, so Valjean could easily reciprocate whenever he found someone he needed to care for.

 

Valjean turned to Javert. "I think her name really should be 'Grace', don't you agree, Javert?"

"What?" Javert looked up from his calculations, pencil in hand.

"You haven't been paying attention to me - again!" Valjean was angry. Javert not paying attention to him was quickly becoming the norm. "What are you studying so intensely?"

"Oh, it's just a task for the boy," Javert said.

_Whoosh!_

He had barely finished talking when the squirrel boy sat in front of him - upright and ready for work. Ever since Javert's scolding of his scruffy appearance he had taken pains to groom himself properly. Only his tail kept defying the little creature's efforts: the hairs still looked pieced together and spoiled his gleaming look somewhat.

_Chirp?_

"Yes," Javert nodded. "I've got something special for you."

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Valjean shook his head. _Always work and no play!_ He observed Javert and the squirrel boy. They pondered the statue of Justitia. Over the last weeks Javert had set the little animal increasingly difficult tasks. Valjean now watched with astonishment as Javert set out a strange assortment of objects: it was a selection of pebbles, screws, nails, and pins. As usual, the boy was to find the ideal combination that would make the scales balance in perfection.

 

 

Three hours later the little animal was at its wits' end. No matter which combination the boy tried - and he was sure that by now he had tried _all of them!_ \- he could not achieve perfect balance.

He kept glancing at Javert who was watching his every move, but Javert's face did not give away his thoughts. Finally, his little paw placed the last object - a very light-weighed sewing pin - but even this tiny weight proved to be too heavy, and the scale sank out of balance again.

_Screech!_

A frustrated cry followed by desperate sobs alerted Valjean to the seriousness of the situation. The boy fell to pieces in front of the laden scales and sobbed heart-rendingly.

_Chirp?_

From her hiding spot his sister surveyed the situation: her brother was desperate, and his human task master was watching without moving a muscle to help.

_Screech!!_

The angry sound the girl gave at the sight sounded like a declaration of war. Quickly, she vanished in her hiding place. A moment later she emerged with an armful of her freshly-stored pine seeds and ran over to her brother to ply him with food.

"Awww..." Valjean cooed. "That decides it, little girl. You shall be named 'Charity'. This just goes to show how important charity is, doesn't it, Javert?" he asked.

Javert remained silent. At his sister's approach the boy had stopped sobbing, but he wasn't really interested in the pine seeds. After all, eating them did not solve his problem!

Valjean felt anger rise inside him. _Why did Javert not console the boy? What 'lesson' could there possibly be for the young animal to have to suffer through this? What could he, Valjean, do to stop the poor squirrel's misery?_ An idea crossed his mind.

"Javert, since we have a name for the girl now, you should find a suitable name for the boy, too."

"No such thing is necessary," Javert answered Valjean without taking his eyes off his furry apprentice. "I already have the perfect name for him."

Immediately, the boy looked at him, his eyes big, round, and still liquid.

_Chirp?_

"Your name will be 'Equity'," Javert stated. "You have earned the name twice over by now."

At his words a four-squirrelled chorus of _chirps_ emerged.

" _'Equity'_ means the ability of being fair and impartial," Javert explained to all of them.

Valjean was delighted. "And it fits perfectly with his sister's name, doesn't it? After all, equity without charity is not enough in life. Just like _Justice_ needs _Mercy_ , so Equity will have Charity by his side."

Javert nodded. Then he walked over to the squirrel boy who looked at Justitia and then back at him with a doubtful expression on his face. Javert understood. The boy was only too aware of the fact that balance had not been achieved.

"You did very well," Javert praised his red-furred apprentice and pointed to the scales. "The problem I gave you cannot be solved," he continiued.

 _Chirp? - "What?"_   Both the squirrel family and Valjean were stupefied.

"The items I chose cannot form a perfect balance, no matter how you combine them," Javert detailed. His index finger stroked over the boy's head once, whether it was meant for praise or consolation Valjean did not know.

"Sometimes problems are like this," Javert continued, "it's a hard lesson, and one that I learned very late in life. That is why I am teaching it to you now, so you won't have to waste as much time as I did."

At Javert's words Valjean's eyes filled with tears.

"And from tomorrow," Javert said solemnly, "you can commence police training." Again, he stroked over the boy's head with his finger, then he turned to Valjean.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

Before his family could swamp him with their congratulations, 'Equity' caught the look his two human family members gave each other. It was a look full of warmth and friendship.

And if Equity had been older, he might even have spotted another meaning in it; a deeper layer that lay hidden in plain sight for him to find when he would be old enough to understand it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been betaed. I am grateful for anybody who is interested in pointing me towards mistakes - of spelling, grammar, logic, plot, or otherwise. Thank you in advance for your help.


End file.
